


i blinked, and you were gone

by wickedkopech



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, charlottes crying alot, donuts and tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: based on the henry danger finale, just tweaked a bit as if charlotte and henry were already together!
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page, chenry - Relationship, henry hart and charlotte page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	i blinked, and you were gone

“henry.. im not leaving you! please just give me a second to figure something out”  
charlotte said, on the verge of tears

“char, weve tried everything and-“  
henrys cut off by charlotte

“and im not gonna quit trying, i want to spend the rest of my life with you, please just let me protect you..”  
henry didnt protest this time, he could hear the hurt in her voice, shed lost a lot of people in her life, and henry didnt want to damage her any further. truth be told henry hart was in love with charlotte, and he wanted to get the chance to tell her.

minutes had past and jasper walked over the charlotte,  
“anything yet?”  
jasper said, he was nervous.. how could anyone blame him? him and henry has been friends forever, he couldnt imagine a life without him..

“nothing yet.. but i have to keep trying, i cant just let him die, hes helpless and alone. i have to save him.”  
charlotte says, letting slight tears fall. she felt nauseous, she wanted to make a life with henry, she wanted to have a happy family in a happy home, and now she wasnt sure if that was gonna happen, and its eating her to death.

“charlotte, please just get out of there, theres nothing you or anyone can do anymore..”  
henry says, it pains him to hear charlottes sniffles, knowing there a cause of his actions. 

“no, henry. i cant lose you, i- just, just- cant..”  
charlotte choked out between light sobs.

“char.. please, please dont cry.. i promise ill always be right by your side..”  
charlotte wipes her eyes shaking her head stubbornly

“im not leaving you, ever henry. i promised you that the day we met. and i will forever keep that promise..”  
henry sighs this is his final resort

“jasper, get her out of there.. now”  
charlotte snaps out of her concentration, jolting upwards as jasper walks over to her hands out ready to throw her over his shoulder

“stay away jasper.. please”  
charlotte says as her voice softens after each word, as she backs under the table..

“please no, no, no.. let me save him!”  
charlottes voice cracking as shes full on sobbing now, henrys heart is breaking, he just wants to pull her into his arms right now, and never let her go

“charlotte, please just go with him, i wouldn’t be able to rest knowing i hurt you guys”  
henry says as warm tears trickle down his cheek

jasper is finally able to grab her and throw her over his shoulder gently, now running towards the elevator

“pleas- please no, henry! please i have to save him!”  
charlotte says as she wails getting in the elevator.

henry is heartbroken, he only wants her to be happy, he might never see her or hear her voice again. he already misses all her snarky remarks on all the stupid things he does, the cuddles after some of henrys hardest days, and the way she was always there for him

as henry hears the elevator close, he whispers something barley audible,  
“i love you, char. so much..”

-

right as charlotte and jasper get out of junk n stuff, its destroyed. charlotte falls too the ground, the only thing she can currently think of is henry, she lost him. shell never be able to hear his voice again, play with his soft curls. rant on call with him about her day.

“hes gone, jasper.. forever”  
charlotte cant stop the loud sobs she lets out. she scurrys to a brick wall of whats left of junk n stuff and pulls her knees into her face. sobbing uncontrollably. jaspers heart sinks as warm tears stain his cheeks. 

“ill go get you some tissues.. char,”  
jasper says rushing to the donut shop right near them.

“im so so sorry henry, for everything i was so in love with you, and i never got to tell you..”  
charlotte says feeling comfort in the warm tears falling from her eyes

“char!”  
charlottes jumps up, just to see henry running towards her.. she immediately runs towards him jumping into his arms

“henry, i thought- thought”  
charlotte stops short sobbing into his shoulder

“char, dont cry, im so, so sorry i hurt you..”  
henry says putting charlotte back down, charlotte smiles at him

“youre- youre safe..”  
the much shorter girl says cupping henrys face

“im safe.. and im never gonna leave you.. again”  
charlotte leans in to kiss him when shes interrupted by a girlish squeal

“HENRY!!”  
jasper says running in too hug his best friend  
henry smiles

“i missed you too bud..”  
jasper starts tearing up

“wait im gonna need a lot more napkins now.. be right back!”  
henry chuckles even in the toughest moments jasper always came through and made everyone laugh

henry turns back around to charlotte, she smiles at him giving him a small wave

he pulls her in and fills the gap in between them with a long kiss

“i cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you, charlotte. i never want to lose you again”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was short! it was just a lil drabble<33


End file.
